Stars and Memories
by K Finance
Summary: A birthday present for Kyonkichi9. If you like Seven Acts of Mercy you should read this, they are related. Enjoy!


**You asked for Boromir, stars, memories and boys and that is what you'll get. I don't know if you wanted it as part of Seven Acts of Mercy, but it is. Hope you enjoy! Oh, you should know that it takes place after the end of chapter 47 of Seven Acts of Mercy but before the 47****th**** (which is not posted yet).**

Stars and Memories

Boromir was weary. This was not usually how he felt after a spectacular win over the enemy, the defeat of the enemy at that! No, usually he was exhilarated. 'Am I getting old?' he asked himself 'No, my father's line all lived well into their nineties.' He sighed as he looked out to the starlight sky. 'Maybe I have been too worried about things lately. Damn Annwn and her insistence to come here! Did she not learn from Éowyn? I can hardly say that she should not have come because she could not fight. But I think all of the fellowship feels a special love for Lady Annwn. She did not let us despair and wallow in grief when Gandalf fell and she put her life on the line for Merry and Pippin at Amon Hen.' But Boromir did not want to linger on the memory of her ashen face, and her wincing in pain when Aragorn removed the arrow from her that day. Instead his mind wandered back to Edoras, where he had been many times. He thought it a beautiful place in its own right, but this time there was something more beautiful contained within its walls.

This was a bittersweet memory for Boromir as it was Theodred's funeral and he had been a good friend to him in his life. It was Annwn he remembered the most from that day however. She had worn a dress he knew to have been Éowyn's, but that meant nothing when it was on Annwn. He remembered how she looked. Her dark masses of hair braided to the back of her head. Her back straight and her head held high. She looked like one of the Númenórean queens of old, clad in the blue of the night sky twinkling with the stars of silver. There had even been one larger, brighter gem of silver, for the morning star, Eärendil. 'Now I've done it! Gone and compared her to the night sky and old stories. Oh, she would laugh if she knew. Or more likely tell me that that one kiss she had allowed had gone to my head.' Shaking his head Boromir slowly stood and made his way over to the tent he had occupied the night before. It hurt to see her so battered, nearly broken she looked, but he knew that her will was not to be reckoned with. He reassured himself that she would make it through this setback.

He laid down and slowly he drifted into sleep. Then he was on the gentle slope of a hill, lying in the grass. The sky above was not yet black as night but the sun had already finished setting leaving the sky a graduated spectrum of blues. He felt very peaceful here. Then from beside him he heard a soft sigh. Looking over he saw Annwn. She was dressed as she had been on the journey from Rivendell, but she looked, somehow, more noble. She was also looking more filled out than he knew her to be. In fact her belly looked swollen; it rounded out a good two inches from where it usually was. She was pregnant! Then it all came to him. he knew it was a dream. A dream of how he wanted things to be. Annwn was pregnant with their third child. Then she spoke.

"Do you think the boys will miss us?" Boromir remembered watching her change and grow after their first son was born. It was like something had clicked inside her and she was a mother all of a sudden. He remembered too, watching her worry over the Hobbits on their journey; it was really the same thing. He had always known that she would make a great mother.

"Only a little as we left the city. Now that they have Aunts and Uncles to pester I'm sure they're getting along fine without us. And we are only going to Dol Amroth, they know we will not be gone for long." He assured his wife. This is how he wanted it to be. He wanted Annwn to stay and he wanted her to let him love her. He wanted to kiss her brow everyday for the rest of his life. This was the future he wanted. As he was thinking about how perfect the moment was Annwn wormed her way closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His hand moved to where their third child was growing and gently stroked, wondering if the child knew of his presence. Though he knew it was a dream Boromir let himself believe. He found himself looking forward to greeting this child when it was born. He had not told Annwn, but he wanted it to be a daughter. A daughter like her mother. A daughter to keep her brothers in line.

Boromir found himself watching as a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes scolded her two older brothers for pestering their Uncle Faramir. But as he watched the young girl got a mischievous look and received knowing smiles from the boys before they hurried down the hall. Not second later he heard a shout from Aragorn. Boromir supposed it would be too much to ask that Annwn's daughter would get none of her sense of adventure and her never quenched thirst for laughs. Seeing all of his family and Annwn's family, as he wanted it, made him think of what she had left behind.

"Do you miss you home?" he asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Sometimes. Mostly I miss the people though. And other things like the music, and books that you don't have here. But I'm happy here and given the chance now I would not go back for the world." There was a long pause then she added "and besides, you can see the stars so much better here."

I hoped you like it! And Happy Birthday Again! The Big 1-5! (How does it feel to be half way to thirty?)


End file.
